What Its Like to BELONG
by Bondbylove
Summary: One little girl -OC addition to the golden trio. It is Cassiopeia's first year at Hogwarts and her whole world turns upside down when she puts that Sorting Hat on. Life would be never easy for her anyway since she is a MALFOY!- Draco's twin sister. Sequels intended ! HarryxOC. Follows the movie script since the books are too long - Yes I hate myself for it (books all the way) :)
1. Cassiopeia Bella Malfoy

**Hey guys! (excited much.)**

**I had been gone for so long and I am sorry. but I am back ! And I am working a lot on this new story and it's sequals. It will follow Cassiopeia through all seven years with our golden trio - now called fantastic four :D. I am going to continue writing this series no matter what but reviews would mean the world to me ! So please, please, please don't be shy to tell me your opinion. It will make me write a lot faster and inspire me more than you can imagine.**

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter- just my addition Cassiopeia Malfoy.**

* * *

"CASSIOPEIA BELLA MALFOY ! IF YOU KEEP US WAITING ONE MORE SECOND YOU WILL BE SPENDING REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR AT HOME !" my mom's voice boomed through our marble walls. I hurried with my dressing trying to calm myself. It was not my fault I was a heavy sleeper, I mean I don't even know who I got it from… the rest of the family are like owls. I checked to see if my necklace was on and pulled my silver-blonde hair in to a ponny tail. I glanced at my mirror one last time before bolting downstairs. My blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

I ran to the livingroom to find my mom giving me "the look." When that look appeared you had to behave. Me and Draco knew that.

"Sorry mommy." I said innocently and she sighed and shook her head. But I knew I was off the hook.

"How do you always get away so easily ?" Draco whispered to my ear.

"Cause I'm awesome!" I said as he playfully smacked my arm.

"Come on I am sure Diogan Alley is packed now." My mom said impatiently.

"Yeah thanks to C." Draco said taking the floo powder from the crystal bowl. I got next to him and took his hand.

"DIOGAN ALLEY !" he shouted and soon the view of our fireplace was replaced with the colourfullness of Diogan Alley. I loved this place so much and this year we were getting our school supplies. We were finally going to Hogwarts, things were perfect. After mom appeared beside us I saw her waving towards the big crowd. I looked around and saw dad approaching us.

"Cissy, good you are here." Dad said. "Lets make this quick there are too many _muggles_ here to my liking this year." He said, spitting the word muggle. Me and Draco exchanged a look. Uh, Muggles… _Right_?..

"Bella needs her books and Draco needs new robes.." mom listed. " Uh Draco dear you go to Madam Malkins I will meet you there, I have to also buy you … something." She said quickly sharing a knowing look with my dad. I frowned, that was weird.

" Bella come on lets get your books." Dad called already eager to get out of the crowd.

Once we entered the small shop, I read the list to him as he bought my new books. Special edition of course. I spotted Muggle parents trying to figure out how the organizing system works and their kids watching me curiously. I narrowed my eyes and flicked my hair as expected. Pushing away the feeling of guilt I had for them deep inside. We met with mom and Draco outside of the Apothcery.

"So, got what you needed D?" I asked.

"Yeah, still don't know why I can't have Sltytherin robes though." He huffed.

"You are not sorted yet, we are being careful just in case." Mom explained.

"Which is silly." I said. " We know we are Slytherins." I said and dad smiled. One of the few things that made him happy. So no pressure on us.

My eye caught something as Draco nagged dad about having a new racing broom and talking to headmaster for letting us bring our own and blah blah.. it was some lights flickering. I looked up to shop's name : Ollivander's. Well looks like someone found their wand.

* * *

I could not sleep. I was so excited and nervous at the same time. Tomorrow was a whole new beginning for us. Even the thought of leaving our manor was terrifying. I tossed and turned and after half an hour I gave up. I got out of bed and tiptoed my way to Draco's room at the end of the hall. I was still not used to having separate rooms. We were 11, I think it was time but still it was weird not having him around all the time. I pushed his door to find him sitting on his couch near the window. He was looking outside his head seemed deep in thought.

"Couldn't sleep ?" he spoke without looking at me. We always knew when the other one was around. The Twin Magic- Draco called it.

"Yup. You too ?" I asked, he nodded.

"I am not nervous or anything." He said. " Nothing to be afraid of anyway."

"Sure… me too." I said uneasily. " As long as we are together right D ?"

"Right." He smiled reassuringly. "I have something for you." He said and jumped from the couch and sprinted towards his bookshelf.

He took out a small black box from one of the shelves and handed it to me. I opened it and saw that it was a small silver charm. It was like a madelion on one side it said C and on the other it said D.

"For your necklace." He explained as if I didn't already know. I loved it. I hugged him with all the power I have.

"Thanks D." I said. He knew how important my necklace was to me. I never took it off. It had small charms that I collected over time. I believed it would bring me good luck. Draco thought it was stupid but he learnt over time how much I cared. I smiled and hooked the charm on my necklace. Now he would always be around.

Later that night when I got in my bed I understood that Draco's reassurance was not enough.

I was still nervous and I knew why I was nervous. I had never told anyone about this not even Draco but I was different.

I had the same eyes and hair with Draco, I had mom's wittiness , I was ambitious like my dad but I was different . Sometimes I felt like I did not belong. Sometimes I didn't understand the way they expect me to act or to think . And sometimes I hated being Bella.

* * *

**There you have it! The first chapter. I always wanted to include an OC female character to the series and her being Draco's twin is just too interesting. Cassiopeia ' s name is decided intentionally since the whole Black family takes their names after stars. I also created her character after one of my favorite characters in the series. She is pretty much the same as him... You will find out who it is .( or just guess it is not that hard :) )**

**Review , pretty pretty please ? **

**love you**

**xx**


	2. Say what ?

**Me: This is an important chapter guys!**

**Cassie: I am so nervous. It is going to be fine... right?**

**Me: Yeah, sure gotta go enjoy!**

* * *

After oversleeping again I have to say Draco was furious-because mom was not mad. But in my defense she was sad that we were leaving , she was compattionate even if she didn't show it very well. Before we left the house we understood what mom had bought us at Diogon Alley. It was a tradition for Malfoy Children to receive these gifts before they start school. It was the Malfoy Family Symbol.

The classy ring for Draco and a charm for my necklace because they knew I would never wear that ring. I had to say even it lacked the sentiment it was beautiful and very expensive looking. "Never forget who you are." Dad had said before giving them to us. Like that would happen…

" Hey C are you even listening ?" Draco said.

"Sorry what ?"

"Broomsticks. Dad promised if I-"

"-Oh D cut it already, you will get one next year." I cut him off as Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Draco glared at me as I shrugged what could I say ,I was on edge and sharing the compartement with these buckle heads was not helping. Just as Draco opened his mouth the door opened and a girl with bushy brown hair came to view.

"Have you seen a toad ?" she asked. " A boy named Neville lost one." I frowned at the name. Did we know him ?

"Neville? As in Longbottom." Draco started laughing. _Oh we knew him_ and I just joined. The girl soon left and my thoughts drifted back to the sorting.

"So did you hear Harry Potter was on train ?" Goyle said. That got my attention.

"What ?" me and Draco said in sync.

"Yeah he is a first year too." He explained. I suddenly got excited to meet him. I knew his story- well everyone knew his story but the subject Harry Potter was so touchy in our house. No one mentioned it. When it was mentioned the topic was changed. My aunt talked about him sometimes and not in a good way- she is one to judge considering she is chained up in Azkaban.

"Wow the boy who lived.. I wonder what he is like." I said. Little did I know he was going to turn my life upside down.

* * *

We all walked up the stairs of the enormous castle. Everyone was busy chatting while I twirled my necklace in my hand hoping it will show its magic.

We came to a stop at the top of the last staircase, a woman in a huge hat waited for us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She began.I took a huge breath. "Now, in a few moments you will walk through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw… And Slytherin." Draco grinned at me and I tried to smile." Now while you're here… Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup…"

A loud croaking noise was heard and then a boy yelled. "Trevor!"

That must be Neville.

I laughed a little surprising myself. Neville picked up the toad and looked up at the woman, she looked a little uncomfortable. He quietly stepped back into the crowd with a 'sorry'.

The woman spoke again. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." With that she walked off, I had a feeling she was not someone to mess with. I felt Draco step forward from the crowd. I frowned confused, where was he going ?

"So it's true then." He said to someone on the other side of the crowd. "What they were saying on the train… Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." I gasped and tried to go next to him. He was so not going to meet him by himself. But everyone was so eager to get a look on Harry that I couldn't pass. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." I heard him say "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I rolled my eyes. Did he have to introduce himself like that ?

I heard someone snort. _Oh uh. Not the name.._

"Think my name's funny do you?" Draco spat. _Here we go._ Yes our names were unusual but we hated when someone pointed it out. "No need to ask for yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." I frowned. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." I sighed silently. Suddenly I was very glad I was not there to meet him like this. It was one of those times when Draco acted… well acted like dad. "I can help you there." He continued. I waited curiously to see Harry's reaction.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." He said. My eyebrows shut up. That was interesting. Draco came back next to me with an angry face when the witch appeared again.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." She said. And all my doubts and fears returned. I forgot about Draco's little show and held his hand. I was scared.

We followed the woman in to this huge dining hall until she stepped up onto higher flooring and stood next to an old hat that was sitting on a stool. "Will you wait around here please?" She asked. We came to a stop in front of her. "Now, before we begin… Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

I looked up and examined the great wizard I had heard so much off.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." The first years please note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

The kids around shivered and whispered a little. Draco looked at me with a bored expression. He was right. We were used to this kind of warnings. I was honestly more scared of what was about to happen.

"When I call your name, you shall come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you shall be sorted into your houses." The witch said. She picked the hat up and looked at the long roll of parchment. "Hermione Granger?"

The bushy girl from the train stepped forward looking as nervous as me.

The hat moved a little ,And began talking. "Ah, right then. Hmm, right. Okay… Gryffindor!"

One of the tables cheered as the witch announced,

"Draco Malfoy."

I swear my heart skipped a beat. I unwillingly let go off Draco's hand as he walked up to the stool. The hat hardly touched his head before it yelled "Slytherin!" He winked at me before joining his table and I held my breath. I was probably next.

"Cassiopeia Malfoy." The witch called.

I grasped my necklace as I sat on the stool and soon I heard the hat speaking inside my head.

"Oh interesting… I have not seen a mind like this for 20 years.."

"You mean my parents?" I asked hopefully.

"No dear girl one of your cousins.." I was confused. Our whole family were Slytherins.

"Please be Slytherin." I pleaded.

"Slytherin eh ? Well you are too different to be in Slytherin. It is my job to guide you."

"-but please my brother-"

"in the right house young lady… Better be..

"GRYFFINDOR !" He yelled out loud.

I could see Draco shaking his head in disbelief. He was shocked and I was devastated. Gryffindor? The only house dad truly hates. This was a nightmare.

I didn't even know how I got to the table. Names passed by I didn't pay attention. The only thing that got my interest was Harry and the hat lingered on him even more than me and soon he joined our table, looking happy to be a Gryffindor.

* * *

"Hey can you pass the salt ?" the boy next to me said. I looked up and grinned despite my feelings. He had too many chickens in his mouth.

"Sure." I said giggling.

"I am Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." I nodded and fought to urge to say _Of course look at your hair !_

"I am Cassiopeia." I said and only then he realized who I really was. "Sorry about my brother back there." I said honestly. He looked surprised but didn't say anything.

"It is okay." Someone else spoke. It was Harry Potter. I didn't even realize he was sitting opposite of me this whole time. I smiled a little but my smile faded when my eyes drifted back to the Slytherin table. All faces were familiar. The kids of the families very much like ours. Everyone was happy and where they belonged. Except for me.. I was sitting in the middle of Weasleys. And what scared me the most was that I liked it.

* * *

**Review please please please !**


	3. Hope and Friendships

Me: Welcome back ! Still no reviews yay!

Damon: I am sorry A.

Me: That is okay- when did you get here.

Damon : Just now, you l was visiting Elena at her college.

Me: Cool. So please enjoy! and review to make me better.

* * *

After dinner we all followed Percy –another Weasley, up the steps as he took us to the common room.

We came to a stop at a portrait of an old lady, she looked at Percy before she spoke. "Password?"

"Capet Draconis."

The painting swung open and we all walked through the door. We walked into a large room with a big fireplace in the middle surrounded by cozy looking couches. It was all very red and gold. It was warm and welcoming overall it was very anti-Slytherin.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys dormitories upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up." Percy explained.

I was sharing the room with Hermione and Parvati and a girl named Lavender. Lets just say Parvati and Lavender were not too bright.. and Hermione a little too bright but I liked her. The main reason being she didn't flinch when she heard the name Malfoy unlike others. She was different from the other friends I had. But on a second thought so was I.

* * *

My first two days in school passed more quickly than I could ever imagine. I rarely saw Draco since our lessons were not together but that changed today since we had potions. I had missed him so much but I was also really afraid to face him. I wondered if he thought like dad- although I didn't even know how dad felt, I never got a reply to my "Sorry I am in Gryffindor, just disown me already" letter.

Things were better, mainly because Ron who started talking to me now ,thank God. He understood how different I was from my brother, and Harry turned out to be a really nice boy. It was Tuesday night when we officially held a conversation.

_I could not sleep so I was sitting in the common room, trying to figure out how I will survive in this school. That is when I heard Harry behind me._

_"Couldn't sleep ?" he asked. I shook my head and he sat next to me on the puffy couch._

_"Me too." He said._

_"Why not ? Everything seems to be great in your life."I said and immediately regret my words. His parents are dead. What are you thinking._

_"That came out-"_

_"- no it is okay." He cut me off. " What is wrong with your life ?" he laughed." You are eleven."_

_I smiled, he did have a point._

_"Yeah but I am in the wrong house." I confessed. Normally I would not just share my problems with anyone but at that moment I really needed someone I could talk to. He did not look at me oddly instead he surprised me by saying ," me too."_

_I looked at him in disbelief._

_"According to the sorting hat anyway." He explained._

_"Well at least you are welcome here.. I will never belong."_

_"That is not true."_

_"You have met my brother."_

_"You are not him. If sorting hat put you in Gryffindor event though you insisted not to ,then you are a Gryffindor."_

_"And that means I belong." I whispered._

_"Exactly" he said. I smiled warmly maybe the first time in hours._

_"Thanks Harry."_

_"Sure Cassie."_

After that day everything got better. Instead of pushing everyone away I met the other Gryffindors. Fred and George,Neville,Dean,Seamus.. and for once in my life I was not expected to act certain way. I behaved like me.

But something told me today was not going to be so great. And that was because of one word , Snape.

Not only he humiliated Harry, earning my dislike, he treated me well. It was so embarrassing, after we paired he judged and insulted everyone except Draco and me. Obviously he was favoring us and I could not be more embarrassed. I literally wanted to disappear when he congratulated me on my poorly done potion and told me how disappointed he was that I was not in Slytherin. Also that was the only time Draco met my gaze. He ignored me during the whole class and when he looked at me.. his eyes were some stranger's.

* * *

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water into rum!" Seamus looked into the glass in front of him, shook his head and repeated the spell.

I rolled my eyes. " Seamus stop before you-"

I was interrupted with a loud bang and laughed so loud that everyone in the great hall looked at us and laughed with me at Seamus' face.

"Shut up Cassie" He whined and I giggled when a screech of an owl came from an open window.

"Mails here!" Ron said.

I watched at least one hundred owls fly in through the window, they dropped letters and parcels off to their owners. I couldn't spot Maverick- our family owl. _Still no reply from dad, maybe he had a stroke from the shock. _I thought.

"Hey look, Neville's got a remembrall." Dean said. I looked over at him, he was holding a glass sphere.

"I've read about those." Hermione said. _Of course she did. _"When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something."

Neville looked at her. "The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten."

I laughed.

"Hey Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts." I heard Harry say.

"That is not possible." I argued but Harry shook his head and started reading.

"Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins while acknowledging the breach insist nothing was taken. The vault in question: number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day… That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

I frowned. Harry had explained that they got a small object out of the vault. He didn't know what it is.

"But who would want it so bad that they would break in to Gringotts ?" I asked Ron but he was staring at someone behind me. More like glaring.

I turned around and saw Draco standing behind me. I would have been happy if he didn't have that cold look on his face. He extended his hand, he was holding a letter.

"It is from dad." He said. His voice icy cold like his eyes. I took the letter without saying anything and he left me gaping after him, without a look back.

I looked at the letter in my hand.

"Come on Cassie, we will be late for flying lesson." Ron said as they all stood up and I took the letter and put it in one of my books leaving it untouched.

* * *

"Welcome to your first flying lesson." Madam Hooch said. I smiled at her. I already knew how to fly and I loved it to death.

" Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up." I took a few steps forward. "Stick your right hand out over the broom, and say. Up." She said.

Harry's was the first to go up.

"Up" I said and mine shut off from the ground too and I couldn't help but notice me and Draco's were in sync.

I saw Ron practically begging his broom to come up.

He was starting to get annoyed. "Up!" He pleaded. The broom swung up and whacked him straight in the nose as Harry and I giggled. Ron looked at us. "I hate you two right now."

Harry and I shared a look. After everyone had their brooms Madam Hooch spoke again.

"Now, once you've got a hold of your broom. I want you to mount it, and grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and touch back down. On my whistle, three, two…"

I prepared myself but before I could push off I saw Neville floating up, higher and higher.

"Mr Longbottom." Madam Hooch warned but he wasn't coming down.

I watched as he flew off towards the building.

"I can't watch this." I said but couldn't help but hear the crashing noises he made with the stone walls. I finally opened my eyes to see Neville on the ground. That had to hurt.

"Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch." She said as she half guided half carried Neville away.

Draco laughed as I glared at him.

"Did you see his face?" He asked and I noticed Neville's remembrall was in his hand. "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass." I gritted my teeth.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry spoke up beside me.

Draco turned around. "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find."

"No you will give it Draco." I said trying to control the anger in my voice. His eyes widened and his face reddened.

"Well come and get it then, Bella." He said and mounted his broom. How could he ? He knew how much I hated the name, he never called me that, never. I barely heard Hermione warning Harry as he took off after him. I hooked my leg on my broom.

"-Cassie not you too…" Hermione started but too late I was already trailing behind them. When I caught up with them I saw Draco talking to him smugly.

"Catch it if you can then." Draco yelled at Harry and threw the remembrall forward. Harry flew past him in full speed and I flew closer.

"Draco!" I yelled. " What are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing Bella ?" he spat my name. "Standing up with Potter, being a Gryffindor… LEAVING ME." He yelled.

"You think this is my fault !" I yelled back. " Come on D you sound like dad..please." I begged.

"And you don't sound like him.. _That_ is the problem." He said and deep down I knew he was right.

* * *

**Damon: Poor Cassie.**

**Cassie: *Sigh***

**Me: It will get better, I promise.**

**Cassie: Really ?**

**Me: Well that is it for this chapter please review!**


	4. Every School Needs a Mascot

**Damon: Still no reviews ?**

**Me: No :((... But I want to thank everyone who favourite and followed.**

**Damon: Yeah A. cheer up, at least someone is reading.**

**Me: Yeah- and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"You are joking !" Ron and I said at the same time. I grinned slightly at Ron. That only happened with Draco.

"Seeker? " Ron repeated. "But first years _never _make the house teams. You must be the youngest Quidditch player in a…"

"A century." Harry finished. "According to McGonagall."

"Wow." I said as Fred and George came up behind us.

"Hey well done Harry, Wood's just told us." Fred stated.

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters." Ron said proudly.

George grinned. "Our job is to make sure that _you _don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises of course. Rough game Quidditch."

Fred continued George's sentence. "Brutal, but no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally…"

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!"

I giggled. Harry looked a little green.

"Oh come on Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is, and you'll be great too." Ron assured. I nodded enthusiastically. Quidditch was awesome.

"But I've never even played Quidditch." He complained. "What if I make a fool of myself?"

Hermione came to a stop next to me. "You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood."

* * *

_James Potter. Seeker._

That was what the plait said and the look I saw on Harry's face broke something in me. I felt a little guilty to be honest. Would I ever feel that way about my dad ? I doubted it.

As we walked up one of the staircases I heard the sound of stone moving behind us, I turned around to see a part of the staircase disappearing.

The staircase then moved away from the wall, we all lurched to the side and grabbed the hand rail. "What's happening?" Harry asked.

"The staircases change. Remember?" Hermione stated.

When the staircase finally came to a stop Harry spoke. "Let's go this way."

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron added.

We came to a door and as soon as we entered the dark spooky room I knew we weren't supposed to be there.

"Guys, this doesn't feel right." I stated quietly.

"It is not." Hermione said. " We are on the third floor. The restricted hallway."

_Meow._ Oh no.

We looked back to see a pair of red eyes.

"It's Filch's cat." Ron said.

"Run!"

We turned and sprinted down the long corridor. The torches lighting up as we passed them.

"Quick!" Harry yelled. "Lets hide through that door!"

Harry tugged at the handle. "It's locked!"

Ron turned around. "That's it, we're done for."

Hermione groaned in annoyance and pushed past the boys. She pointed her wand at the lock. "Alohamora." The lock clicked open. We went in and I stood next to Harry, unmoving as Ron and Hermione bickered. My brain was telling me to run but my body was not processing.

In front of us was a gigantic, three headed dog and what was even worse that it woke up.

* * *

I took a huge breath when we entered the common room.

"What do they think they're doing!? Keeping a thing like that! Locked up in a school." Ron cried.

Hermione sighed "You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at it's feet! I was a little too pre-occupied with it's heads!"

"That makes two of us." I agreed.

"It was standing on a trap door which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." She explained as we came to a stop outside our dorm room.

Harry turned around. "Guarding something?"

"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind I'm going to bed. Before either of you come up with another clever way to get us killed. Or worse; expelled." She opened the door and went in without waiting for me.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said, I laughed.

"She means good night." I said and waved at them before going in. God knows I needed sleep.

* * *

**Here it is !**

**Please Review!**


End file.
